leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
Marilena Carpathia
Marilena Carpathia (née Titi) was the mother of Antichrist Nicolae Carpathia, and former wife of Sorin Carpathia. In order to fulfil her desire to have a child, Marilena pledged herself to Satan, and was artificially inseminated through a secret project, which would give her son many genetically advanced and desirable traits, which he would later use to bring about the terrifying Tribulation. At the end of her life, howerver, Marilena would ultimately reject Satan by repenting and asking God for forgiveness for what she had done. Biography ''The Rising: Antichrist Is Born'' Marilena Titi was a doctorate classical literature student at the Unversity of Romania at Bucharest. There she meet Doctor Sorin Carpathia, her professor, and future husband, who was 10 years her senior. According to her, he was "quietly flamboyant", and she would come to worship his astounding intellect and vast knowledge of classical literature. Marilena became one of his best students, and impressed Dr Carpathia with her excellent questions, participation and papers, and he would engage her in his lectures more frequently than anybody else. Marlina, on her part, worshipped Dr Carpathia, and would come to savor he time she spent in his classes, and was determined to prove herself to him as a worthy "fellow seeker of knowledge", even if she could not be his intellectual equal. Shortly thereafter, Sorin was secretly chosen by the Satanist organization that Viviana "Viv" Ivins belonged to, to marry Marilena (even though he was actually homosexual) and to have her pursue having a child (the Antichrist), which would later lead her to seeking Viv Ivins for her spiritual help. Marilena soon recieved the offer of becoming Dr Carpathia's assistant, which she readily accepted. He began to actively persue and spend time with her outside of his office hours, and became much more familiar with her. Shortly thereafter, he invited Marilena on a date to his apartment, where they discused great literature, and watched two movies: the first one dark and throught provoking, the second one passionate and romantic. Right after the movie was finished, the adulterous Sorin seduced Marilena, though he sent her home for her things shortly thereafter. Sorin would soon divorce his first wife, and marry Marilena 2 years later. However, while Sorin was passionate, with his young wife, he would never ever tell Marilena that he loved her (since his true love was actually Baduna Marius, his homosexual lover) though they would still enjoy taking, reading, and studying for hours. Still, their marriage was devoid of true love, and Marilena though of her husband as more of a collegue. Though they discussed having children, Sorin quickly dismissed it, and claimed that the apartment was too small, and that he wanted nothing to interrupt his tedious work. 6 years after their wedding, Marilena, as Sorin and Viviana and Planchette had intended, would seek out spiritual help from a group of Satanists run by Viviana "Viv" Ivins, in the hopes that this group would suppress her maternal instincts. Viv lead weekly Tuesday meetings in the anteroom at a local library. At first, Sorin attended these meetings together with Marilena, but would soon claim that they were "anti-intellectual", while secretly putting his and Viv's mutual plans into action. She seemed to find a friend in Viv, who acted as a medium of sorts between Marilena and Satan. Marilena even speaks to the Devil himself, who promises her many marvelous things about her son, though in order to have her child she must pledge her love to him, and thus, become a Satanist herself. Viv had her become part of the secret Project People's Victory where she would be artificially inseminated with a hybrid sperm that would give the child incredible desirable traits such as intelligence, wisdom, beauty, and personality. She accepted it and soon allowed her husband Sorin to divorce her, though she was allowed to keep the Carpathia name for the sake of the child. The child born to her was named Nicolae Jetty Carpathia, who possessed those incredible traits but also became powerfully manipulative and rather rebellious against his mother. Marilena often dispared that Nicky, as she called her son, did not seem to know, or care, about the difference between her as his mother and "Aunt" Viv. As Nicolae grows older, Marilena quickly realizes he is intelligent beyond his age. She becomes annoyed and angered with his attitude, one day going to the point of pushing at him when he refused to wear his seatbelt on the drive back from his school. He bites her, leaving a serious wound that requires stitches. She is treated immediately by a doctor, who is actually a plant of the Satanist organization. While treating her wounds he also poisons her with a poison that should work within 24 hours. The next morning Viv takes Nicolae on a "week long vacation", leaving Marilena alone to fend for herself. Marilena then breaks into Viv's room to see what all secrets the older woman has. There she finds a file about herself and Nicolae. She finds out that Sorin and his homosexual lover Baduna Marius are the fathers of her child, that the idea of using her as a vessel to deliver Nicolae was long predicted, that Sorin knew Viv for a good bit of time, that she had letters between herself and Sorin, and that Nicolae had planned to bite her to enrage her. It is about that time she realizes something is seriously wrong. Her arm around her wound reddens and streaks. She receives a call from the doctor who treated her. He seems surprised she answers the phone and immediately comes over. Too late does she realize he's a phony. She tries to elude him but they wind up in the cabin with her weakening. He intends to inject her with a syringe possibly filled with more poison but also has a gun if Marilena should resist. She manages to get the gun from him and shoots him several times, but as he falls the syringe plunges into her chest. She died asking God for forgiveness for what she had done. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:People of unknown spiritual states Category:Carpathia family members Category:Married Category:Romanians